powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X1: Awaken The Soul, Part 1
Awaken The Soul, Part 1, is the first episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-first episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the X-Energy Rangers, the Chau School, and the Family Of X. Summary When the X-Human cold war turns hot, Adrian Chou finally commissions his defending force: The Power Rangers X-Energy. At the same time, a new girl appears at the school... Plot It's night. Cold. Dark. A chilling grey wind blows through the trees. The wind scales the bark of a tall tree. The wind forms into a strange body. "Aaggghhhh." The wind speaks. It takes full form into a human woman. She stands in the tree, looking into the distance. She sees her target. A large museum housing her target. She transforms into a phantom again and begins to make her way to the building. When she does, she is able to easily steal her target: The Magnum Stone. She quickly phases out of the building, and begins to run. But as she does, she sees 4 streaks of light. Red, Black, Blue, and Green. She starts to run as she realizes who she's about to face. She doesn't get far until her body begins to twitch and wig out. She sees the 4 streaks of light land on the trees and rocks. They victoriously land as beams of light, posing all relaxed and semi victorious. They look kinda like the EDF Rangers. They, ARE Rangers... The Blue Ranger speaks. "Ahh, Phantasma. What are you up to this fine evening?" The Green Ranger adds. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?" The Black Ranger continues the taunt. "Don't you know you'll wake up cranky if you go to bed late?!?!?" The Red Ranger puts a stop to the taunts. "Guys stop. We're not here to make anyone feel bad." He walks up to the girl, named Phantasma. "Look, I know you're doing the bidding of your boss, but he's misguided and dangerous. And you'll get caught up in his destructive path. No one wants that. Hand over the Stone and together we can stop him, and save you too..." Phantasma finally speaks. "You wont save me. Only Psychos has the power to do that!" She then phases and attacks the Red Ranger, while summoning her foot soldiers, the Phantasms. "Oof!" The Red Ranger says as he is knocked back. At once a voice begins to speak to them telepathically. "Guys she's getting away. You have to catch her! Get that stone back!" "So much for not taunting her, Red." The Blue Ranger says. "Nevermind that! Black and Green you take on the Phantasms. Blue, you and I will face Phantasma!" "Ayy Ayy Captain!" The Green Ranger says enthusiastically. The Rangers engage in combat against the Phantasms. Black punches and kicks, and his body partially turns into metal and reverbs to the enemies. A group attacks him, but he arises out of the mosh pit victorious as the Phantasms explode away. In the Air, the Green Ranger soars and uses her wind control to blow away the Phantasms. "WIND! LEND ME YOUR POWER!" The Green Ranger uses the wind to blow away all of the phantasms. The Green and Black Rangers stand together triumphant. Meanwhile, more Phantasms engage the Red and Blue Rangers as they run towards Phantasma. They surround the two rangers, causing them to lose sight of Phantasma. "Time for a bit of exercise!" Red says. He charges up a saber made of energy and begins to fight off the Phantasms. His fiery weapon atomizes the enemies, destroying them at once. "ENERGY SABER!" Red yells as he strikes them. Red is about to get struck by a stray Phantasm, but The Blue Ranger appears from out of nowhere, showing his power of invisibility. He stops the foot soldier, and bashes some of his own. "Thanks Blue. C'mon let's get her!" Red says. The 4 rejoin and begin to catch up to Phantasma. Green flies while Red creates an energy hover board for him, Black and Blue to ride on. Phantasma begins to phase in and out of existance until... She ceases to exist. She phases right into The Star Pocket, the dimension of the Star Orb. The rangers are too late. They demorph and reveal themselves. The Red Ranger is Brian, the Black Ranger is Niko, Blue is Amos, and Green is Kezia. "Drat! She escaped!" Niko says. "It's okay Niko, we'll get her next time." Kezia says, patting Niko on the back. "Bad news Adrian, Phantasma got away, and she got the stone. She's probably made it back to Psychos byy now." Brian speaks into his communicator. Their leader responds. His name is Dr Adrian Chou, the Headmaster of the Chau School For Gifted Powers. "It's alright. Just return safe guys." "Adrian? Phantasma was in real pain this time.." Kezia says "Yes, I noticed it. I've been tirelessly trying to solve her issue, but I've come up with very little. Just return before officials arrive." Elesewhere, Phantasma violently escapes the depths of the Star Pocket, landing in The Living Room, ''home of the nefarious Family Of X. She arrives and violently pants. GASP* Phantasma pants in pain. "Phantasssssma returnsssss" Derek Booker slithers. He picks her up to her feet as the rest of the family walks in. First is Paxton Jeffers, an absolute unit of a man. Then Amathyst Brown, the enigma woman, make her way in after waking from her sleep. Finally, the head honcho himself. Psychos. He is tall and imposing, with his golden armor. He picks up Phantasma and forces her phasing to stop with his brute strength and raw X-Energy. Phantasma no longer is in pain. He speaks. "Thank you Phantasma. Your pain pains me as well. I swear to fix you." He walks awy towards the terrace. "This Stone shall lead us to the endgame. Soon, the humans will fall, and regret the day they persecuted us, the X-Humans! The Earth WILL BE OURS! Whether Adrian Chau likes it or not, WE WILL take control of this planet!" The next day, the sun rises to Adrian Chau watching the news report. They report that an artifact was stolen from a museum, the same the rangers took. ''"Breaking News: The X-Human Supremacist Terrorist Group, Family Of X has claimed the attack, Leader Psychos declares war on Humanity" "Dang it Erik," Adrian says. Emilia Clark walks into the room. "Dr.? The new class has arrived." "Ahh yes, Thank you Emilia. Please take them on the tour." He walks out to Brian's class on Martial Arts. Emilia nods okay. Emilia is an extremely nice and honest woman. She makes her way to the bus stop. Each ranger is a certified teacher at Chau's school, giving back to their fellow younger X-Ers. "1! 2! 1! 2!" Brian rhythmically says, instructing his class. Adrian arrives and commends the class. He talks to Brian about last night and how Psychos has declared war, this time for real, now that he has the Magnum Stone. But he also introduces Adrian to the files of the new students. He comes across a particularly older, yet powerful student. "Amarie Brown? Age 24, Power Level 7? That's really high" Brian says with popping eyes. "Yes. She's just as strong as you and the others." "You don't think.." Brian starts. Just then the other 3 rangers arrive and join in. "The new girl? Oh yeah I read up on her." Kezia states. "She's, well, tough." As the bus rolls into the school, we see the new girl. Amarie has her earbuds in listening to her favorite music: jazz... She looks out the window and sees her new home. She smiles at it, but the smile is cold. A younger girl walks up to Amarie. "Uh, aren't you kinda old to still be going to school?" "Umm. Yeah. I guess. But you're never too old to learn, right?" "I suppose." the girl responds. As the kids on the bus get off, Amarie is the last. She looks at her school and begins to get acquainted with her surroundings. She suspiciously looks around at the school. Harold Avery tells to the new students. "Welcome to the Chau School For Gifted Powers new students!" Harold, the resident Chemistry/Physics/Biology teacher, is the one behind the rangers' morphers. He is quite quirky, and is one of Adrian's oldest friends. Amarie slides away from the group, and into the main room. She makes a call, to a phone number, and a caller id of MOM. She calls her and says, "I'm in. I'm almost at the center room. I'm near the 'Soul Awakener' Meanwhile, MOM is revealed. It is Amathyst Brown. She responds "Good work, my little mimi. I'll inform Psychos. Be safe Amarie. I love you." "Love you too, mom" Amarie whispers, a little tearful. Emilia and the group walk in and notice her. "Oh how nice, talking to your mom?" Amarie panics for a cool second, but responds "Uh, yeah". Emilia assures Amarie that although she is the oldest of the students, she shouldn't feel any different. Her parents love her and sent her here because of that. Amarie gets cold at this thought. Emilia drags her into the group and explains exactly what X-Energy is. "You may be wondering exactly what make you, well, different. The power that you have that others around you don't. The aura of life you give off. There are many names for it, but we usually call it X-Energy. It's kind of our lifeblood. But it's mystical. Now, everyone has some level of it in them, it makes us move and live. But we have alot more than others, and it manifests in different ways. Flying, telekinesis, and having a knack for getting lost on the tour, ha!" Emilia pokes at Amarie. At "The Living Room" Amathyst tells Psychos about Amarie's progress. Psychos responds with a "Good. Tell her best of wishes". He then announces that he's completed his device and is ready to create his super powered X-Human army. "Once I add the Magnum Stone, its super concentrated energy will energize any target, and raise its X-Energy ten-fold! It will reanimate our fallen brothers the 'humans' have already killed! Alina! Create a phantasm for me!" Phantasma does, and the Phantasm walks into the Arch of Transformation. Psychos activates his machine, and throws in a strange disc. And from it, the energy of the Stone transforms the Phantasm, and the disk into Burner, the first in Psychos' Army. "I AM ALIVE AGAIN! YEEE HAWWW!!!!" Burner yells and begins to shoot flames. "Silence! Burner, you have one mission, attack this building for me" Psychos demands. "Oh yeah? And what's in it for me?" Psychos promises Burner his freedom, and a reimbursement. Burner accepts and decides to go. He attacks the city of Rosebud and destroys a building. Adrian sends the rangers and they are instantly in battle. "What the? This is new!" Niko states at the sight of a monstrous being in Burner. "Makes no difference! He's one of Psychos' monsters. IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Brian yells. "X-CHANGE!" At once the 4 morph and jump into an energy field, finishing the morph. They fight and defeat Burner, using their X-Energy, but Psychos reveals his power and teleports him back, much to the ranger's anger. "You haven't seen the last of Burner!" In the meantime, Amarie made her way to the "Soul Awakener" and activated it. She can't turn it off and tries to run a way, but finds her body to be too heavy. Adrian sees it and calls the rangers. Amarie hides. "RANGERS! WE MUST CHANNEL THE SOUL AWAKENER!" "OKAY!" The rangers and Adrian all meditate and control their X-Energy. Violent energy crackles from each of them. Red from Brian, Black from Niko, Blue from Amos, Green from Kezia, and Gold from Adrian. Soon enough, Amarie begins to gain energy. Hers' is Pink. The six's energy is able to put out the Soul Awakener, and deactivate it. Amarie sits in shock and in cold sweats. "The Soul Awakener overreacted again?" Harold runs in saying. "Yeah. Can you fix it?" Adrian asks. Harold says sure, as the rangers talk about their next plan of attack. "We need to hone your Animal Spirits, that 'Burner' guy might be a little too strong for conventional attacks." Adrian says. "But you said that we can never summon the powers of the Legendary X Beasts-" Brian starts. "The game has changed. We need to be ready for anything The rangers and Adrian think nothing of it and walk out. All except for Amos. And Amos notices Amarie... "You alright Amarie?" Debuts *X-Energy Rangers (Brian, Niko, Amos, Kezia, Amarie) *Chau School (Adrian, Emilia, Harold) *Family Of X (Psychos, Amathyst, Paxton, Derek, Alina) Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' X-Men #1, X-Men: Pryde Of The X-Men, X-Men S1E1: Enter Magneto *Lesson 1: The Burning Fist Of Death (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy Category:Season Premiere